mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire World
Fire World is the third world that Chou-Chou conquers. It is a world covered in fire and lava and is represented by the color red. The party meets the hero Elka and the demon lord Alys Levantine. Margis "A land surrounded by crags, on which plant-like monsters lurk," Master Points: #300 enemy kills - 10% #210 G - 20% #Terse Affinity - 20% #400 enemy kills - 20% #440 enemy kills - 45% #2000 G - 45% #460 G - 20% #Ego Affinity - 40% #Ditz Affinity - 40% #320 enemy kills - 40% Treasures: *Addiction Claw *Shackle Nhaos x2 *Fried Eggs x3 *Outbell *Skill Seal Nhaos x2 *Trash Rod *Paralysis Nhaos x2 *Mind Pill *Nimble Shampoo *Virus Nhaos x2 *Swift Pill *Onn and Off Blade *Sour Milk x2 *Round Glasses *Sour Milk *Darkness Nhaos x2 *Sugar Candy x2 *Dive Bell *Power-Up Pill *Thin Apron *Fried Eggs x2 *Miniature Ribbon *Poison Nhaos x2 *Sleep Nhaos x2 *Nimble Soap *Fried Eggs x2 *Talisman 100% Rewards *Bacon and Eggs x2 *Sour Milk x4 *Chocolate *Iron x40 *Sealed x40 *Dust Bunny x20 300% Rewards *Hard Shampoo x2 *Hard Soap x2 *Heart Shampoo *Chestnut Head x50 *Magical x50 *Dust Bunny x50 During the Doppelganger story arc, the Alys doppelganger is found here. Daulgal "A burning world covered with flowing lava. The monsters here are lazy." Master Points: #360 enemy kills - 15% #Graceful Affinity #360 G - 20% #1000 enemy kills #3,520 G #Bipolar Affinity - 20% #Ditz Affinity #1000 enemy kills #960 G - 20% #400 kills - 20% Treasures: *Sour Milk *Talisman *Paralysis Nhaos x2 *Straw Bracelet *Sour Milk x2 *Clog Prone Cannon *Poison Nhaos x2 *Shackle Nhaos x2 *Fried Eggs x2 *Sleep Nhaos x2 *Out Bell *Hand Gun *Darkness Nhaos x2 *Mind Pill *Heart Shampoo *Sugar Candy x2 *Safari Suit *Skill Seal Nhaos x2 *Power-Up Pill *Bolt Buster *Sugar Candy x2 *Heart Soap *Dive Bell *Swift Pill *Maid Cap *Fried Eggs x2 *Virus Nhaos x2 100% Rewards: *High Grade Nhaos x2 *Minestrone x2 *Cherry Blossom Soap *Pencil Drill x50 *Beetle x50 *Experiment 4 x10 300% Rewards: *Gold Ore x3 *Acerola Shampoo x2 *Lychee Shampoo *Beetle x75 *Well-done x75 *Colorful x35 In the Doppelganger story arc, the Chou-Chou Sadist doppelganger is found here. Desolate Lands "Contains ruins said to be remnants of a long lost war." Master Points: All Master Points raise the Peon rate by 30% #1,500 enemies killed #Sadist Affinity #1,500 enemies killed #10,275 G #Hyper Affinity #7,536 G #Terse Affinity #Ego Affinity #1720 enemies killed #76,615 G Treasures: *Gun Staff *Bacon and Eggs x2 *Se*y Tunic *Apple Candy x2 *High Grade Nhaos *Ginger Pork x2 *Miso Soup x2 *Chocolate Cake x2 *Laser Sword *Dive Bell *Tasty Takoyaki *Bronze Socks *Thick Frame Glasses *Knife-Proof Vest *Dive Bell *Dragon Fire *Drinkable Yogurt x2 *Miso Soup x2 *Grim Bottoms *Out Bell *Corn Soup *Cheerful Sword *Ginger Pork *Overwhelming Pill *Blueberry Shampoo *Dandelion Soap *Chocolate Cake 100% Rewards: *Yakisoba Bread x2 *High Grade Nhaos x2 *Poppy Soap *Charm x75 *Evil Spirit x75 *Experiment 4 x25 300% Rewards: *Unicorn Horn x2 *Blueberry Shampoo x2 *Fig Shampoo *Spark x25 *Cubic x25 *CPU Big Sis x20 Category:The Seven Worlds Galaxy Category:Mugen Souls locations